Moves
All known moves below! All the KNOWN moves of the game! (As of 1.2.8. Change version with each move update.) Attack range definitions: ---- Melee = Very close range, non-projectile. Bullet = Ranged projectile attack that can be shot in any direction, usually ranges from full spheres to sharp ovals. Bubble = A wide attack that is centered around the area where the user used the move. Cloud = An extremely large attack, that takes the form of a spinning cloud. Following-Bubble = A wide attack that is centered around the user, even while moving. Tower = A short ranged attack that reaches upwards. Asteroid = A medium ranged attack that falls from high in the sky. Self = A move that affects the user instead of other players. Weather = Changes the weather for the entire server. Area = Similar to a Bubble move; Encases a very low part of the player. Path = Creates a path below the player. Attack list: ---- (Element type) (Attack name) - (Attack range) - (Additional effects, if any) Lightning: * Bodyslam - melee - Trips opponents. * Spark - melee - Trips opponents. * Shockwave - bubble * Storm Power - cloud - Trips opponents. * Thunder - tower - One-hit kill to Water types. * Thunderbolt - bullet * Thunderfang - melee - Trips opponents. * Thundershock - bullet * Thunderwave - bullet - Lowers opponents movement speed. Ice: * Blizzard - bullet * Freezepath - Path - Places a transparent cyan platform which can be walked on and melted by fire attacks, Hyper beam, Super Beam, Solar Beam & Inferno Blast. * Ice Beam - bullet * Ice Fang - melee - Trips opponents. * Ice Stomp - area - Trips opponents. * Want Snow - weather - Slowly damages Earth and Wind types. Water: * Acid Bubble - bullet * Bubble - bullet * Bubblebeam - bullet * Make-Drown - area - 1/4 chance of one-hit kill. * Rain Dance - weather - Slowly damages Fire types. * Spike Attack - melee - Trips opponents. * Water Gun - bullet * Whirlpool - tower Wind: * Agility - self - Removes the effects of Confuse ray and Thunderwave. May also change movement speed. * Drill Peck - melee - Trips opponents. * Fly - self - Allows the user to fly around the map. * Gust - tower * Peck - melee - Trips opponents. * Rapid Spin - tower * Trio Fusion - asteroid - Three asteroids that the robot rides. * Wing Attack - bullet Earth: * Bone Slash - melee - Trips opponents. * CCC-Power Doom - area - Trips opponents. * Dig - self - Takes player to a random hole in the map * Earthquake - area -Trips opponents. * Fissure - area - 1/4 chance of one-hit kill. * Horn Attack - melee - Trips opponents. * Mega Horn - melee - Trips opponents. * Mega Kick - melee - Trips opponents. * Mega Punch - melee - Trips opponents. * Multi-Quake - area - Trips opponents. * Normal Kick - melee - Trips opponents. * Punch - melee - Trips opponents . Fire: * Ember - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fire Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fire Fang - melee - Trips opponents. * Fire Punch - melee - Trips opponents. * Firerage - bubble * Flamethrower - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Heatwave - bubble * Sunny Day - weather - Slowly damages Ice types. Rock: * Horn Drill - melee - 1/5 chance of one-hit kill. * Rock Slide - asteroid * Rock Thrown - bullet Light: * Guillotine - melee - 1/5 chance of one-hit kill. * Light Breath - bullet * Light On - bubble * Mirror Light - following-bubble - Negates non-melee attack damage. * Scratch - melee Dark: * Bite - melee - Trips opponents. * Confuse Ray - bullet - Reverses an opponent's controls. * Crunch - melee - Trips opponents. * Dark Pulse - area - Trips opponents. * Dark Spirit - bullet * Destiny Bond - following-bubble - If touched by it and if the user dies/resets, your foe will also die. * Mega Breakfast - melee - ??? * Shadow Ball - bullet - Very fast, has incredibly long range * Shadow Tornado - tower Psychic: * Psychic - bullet * Psy Beam - bullet Explosion: * Explosion - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. * Explosion Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Fast Crash - melee - Trips opponents. * Selfdestruct - spiky-bubble - Causes user to die. Spacial: * Hyper Beam - bullet - Melts ice blocks. * Sacred Meteor - asteroid - Trips opponents. * Super Beam - bullet - Melts ice blocks. Nature: * Razor Leaf - bullet * Saw Cutter - melee - Trips opponents. * Solarbeam - bullet - Melts ice blocks. Hellite: * Devil Claw - melee - Trips opponents. * Hellite Pulse - area - Trips opponents. * Inferno Blast - bullet - Melts ice blocks. Poison: * Acid Bubble - bullet - Trips opponents. * Poison Gaz - cloud - Trips opponents. * Quick Acid - area - Trips opponents. * Toxic - bullet - Poisons opponents. "???": * Clear - weather - Makes weather normal, removes weather, etc * Counter - following-bubble - Deals no direct damage, reflects melee damage back at attacker. * Unknown Void - Bubble - Transports player to another place. Special: * Make Gravity - Path - Places a stone platform below the player that hovers in the air, can be used for walking on, lasts 40s-1m * Strength - No Category - Moves large white boulders.